poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Invitation to Super Cool Cyber-Dance
This is how Invitation to the Super Cool Cyber-Dance goes in Call of the Insignia. episode begins at the Ponyville school Cheerilee: Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to. quiets down Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about Autobots, Decepticons, and their insignias. Steeljaw: Bo-ring. Cheerilee: You call see Alpha Trion's Autobot insignia, can't you? Like all Cybertronians, he wasn't born with an insignia. He was nothing but neutral. Jazz: Aw...! He's such a cutie pie. Cheerilee: Then one day, when he was about your age, he woke up to find that a insignia had appeared. Look at his beard! Cheerilee: Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their hair back then. He had decided to become a teacher, and the logo symbolized his hope that he could help his future students bloom if he nurtures them with knowledge. The logo also represented the cheer he hopes to bring to his little Autobots while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a Autobot or Decepticon gets his or her insignia? Jazz: Oh! Oh! Oh! When they discover that certain something that makes them special! Cheeriee: That's right, Jazz. A insignia appears on an Autobot or Decepticon's arm or chest when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other bot or con. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something Pssst! that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, Pssst! or begging, would make a insignia appear before its time. Steeljaw: Pssst! Sideswipe: What? passes him a note and Kickback signals for it to be past to him. Sideswipe takes it but Cheerilee spots him Cheerilee: Sideswipe! Are you passing a note? Sideswipe: Uh, I... Um... Cheerilee: What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class? gasp It's blank. looks at Sideswipe Steeljaw: laughter Remind you of anybot? laughter bots around Sideswipe begin whispering as he looks down at his plain chest. Later Jazz: Wanna to listen to some tunes? I've got some awesome pop music. I made it myself. Sideswipe: Mm-mm. Jazz: It'll make you smi-i-le. Sideswipe: No... Steeljaw: I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a insignia. I mean, waiting for your insignia is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. and gasps when he sees Jazz and Sideswipe Don't worry, you two, you're still totally invited to my Super Cool Cyber-Dance this weekend. Kickback: It's going to be amazing. Steeljaw: It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic insignia. How could it not be? Steeljaw and Kickback: Slap, clap, Cybertron Wrap! laughing sighs Sideswipe: Gimme a break. Kickback: See you this weekend... Steeljaw and Kickback: Neutrals! laughing looks down sadly Sideswipe: It's not fair! It's not fair! Bulkhead: Don't get your tail-pipe in a tangle. You'll get your insignia. Everybot gets one eventually. Sideswipe: But I don't want one eventually! I want one right now! I can't go to Steeljaw's Super Cool Cyber-Dance without one, I just can't! Bulkhead: 'Course you can. Y'know, I was the last bot in my class to get my insignia, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I knew my future was to be in the Wreckers, and this bright red logo sealed the deal. gasp Come to think of it, Wheeljack was the last one in his class, too. Huh, same as Seaspray. Sideswipe: I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get an insignia runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got the Autobot logo for your insignia, Wheeljack has the same, Seaspray has the same, my unique talent must has som'n to do with the logo! Logo, logo, logo! crash Oops... logo. are later out on the road Bulkhead: That's it, Sides. Keep your optics clear and sharp. Sideswipe: Clear and sharp. Got it. stop at some traffic lights Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan